Vehicle dealerships are one of the few remaining businesses that have yet to be replaced by e-commerce websites. This is due to customers wanting more from a vehicle-buying experience than what a simple click of a button can provide. Customers want education about the vehicles, test drives of the vehicles, all-around service for the vehicles, and/or the like. In order to sell vehicles, vehicle dealerships typically maintain large lots of new and/or used vehicles for customers to view and/or test drive.